


Arterial Spray

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A monster would’ve had fun; all <i>he’d</i> done was flush his last shred of something irreplaceable down the drain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arterial Spray

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

He’d been bored, that’s all. Bored, confused, _stupid_.

He’d gotten bored and antsy and asked, "What’s there for a guy to do for fun around here?" and the others had laughed and said, "A guy like _you?_ " and told him.

He returns three hours past the deadline, hair plastered to his skull with blood. Blood is soaked in his clothes and caked in every crevice of his skin, and he has vomited so much, blood is the only thing left in his stomach too.

It’s not enough.

He should listen to his flashing, splintered memories and run. But more importantly, he should’ve listened to them _before_. It’s too late now.

He hopes this wipe is the one that finally takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
